Kyle Shepherd
Kyle Shepherd (b. October 25, 2015) is a mutant with the power of superhuman speed. He is the youngest son of Speed and Hawkeye, and the grandson of Mephisto, Vision, Scarlet Witch and Derek Bishop. He is a member of the Young X-Men. He is a jounin-level shinobi from Konohagakure, and is a member of Team ?. He is also a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Gaomon. Kyle is a member of the Eisenhardt family and the Bishop family. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Supersonic Speed: Kyle is superhumanly fast, but his top speed is unknown. *''Molecular Destabilization:'' He can also generate hyper-kinetic vibrations that accelerate the molecules in matter, causing any solid object he directs his vibrations at to explode. **''Intangibility:'' He also can use molecular destabilization to walk through solid objects. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' He probably has reflexes beyond the abilities of the finest athlete, because of his super-speed. *''Superhuman Agility:'' He probably has agility beyond the abilities of the finest athlete, because of his super- speed. *''Superhuman Durability:'' He can probably withstand intense friction and intense impacts considering how running at super-speed doesn't seem to cause him discomfort. *''Superhuman Strength:'' He probably possesses superhuman lower body strength allowing him to press 800 pounds to 1 ton with his lower body. Abilities as a Ninja Powers as a Shinigami Shunpo Master: Kyle is highly proficient in Shunpo, and has inherited his father's talent for it. He is easily one of the most proficient users of this skill in all of Soul Society. He actively uses his mastery of Shunpo techniques, and is highly proficient in evasion in close quarters, as well as from a distance, thus making hitting him almost impossible for all but the most advanced combatant. His movements are so fast that few would be likely to see an attack by him take place. Hakuda Master: Kyle can take on average armed opponents and those many times his size easily. While fighting offensively, he has shown tremendous agility and dexterity, combining both sword and barehanded skills to simultaneously strike with his sword and kick opponents with great force. Expert Swordsman: Kyle is highly skilled in using his Zanpakutō while sealed or in its Shikai. Kidō Practioner: Kyle is proficient in the art of Kidō. Great Spiritual Power: Kyle possesses a large amount of spiritual power, which is finely controlled. His Reiatsu is ???. 'Abilities' Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Digivice: Kyle carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows his Gaomon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Kyle carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Freedom around his neck. This allows his Gaomon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: 'Transportations' Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Americans Category:Transians Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Shinigamis Category:Eisenhardt family Category:Hozuki clan Category:Bishop family Category:Pym family Category:Mephisto family Category:Superspeed Category:Megamorphs Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2015 Category:Scorpio (sign) Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:19th Division Members Category:Crest of Freedom Bearers Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Masters Category:Kido Practitioners Category:Hakuda Masters